


Eighteen Inches

by SMC_Country



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMC_Country/pseuds/SMC_Country
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you hear Los Angeles, California what comes to mind? For Beca Mitchell, it was her dream, to go to LA and produce music and there was nothing that could stop her from reaching that dream. Well, at least that's what she thought. Inspired by the song Eighteen Inches by Lauren Alaina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen Inches

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Eighteen Inches by Lauren Alaina but they are both incredibly awesome!
> 
> *fanfic song lyrics are in parenthesis *
> 
> I really do recommend listening to the song Eighteen Inches by Lauren Alaina while you read this.

(It's about fifteen hundred miles to California)

When you hear Los Angeles, California what comes to mind? For Beca Mitchell, it was her dream, to go to LA and produce music and there was nothing that could stop her from reaching that dream. Well, at least that's what she thought.

Beca's father had forced her into attending Barden University for one year before he'd let her run off to LA to start producing music. At first Beca hadn't wanted to go and would skip classes to try and see if she'd get kicked out so that she could be off on her merry way to LA. Then her father talked to her and convinced her that she needed to join a club or something because the fact that she was working as an intern at the radio station with 'those three weirdos', who just happened to be an extremely attractive senior with a British accent named Luke, Jesse, who was the weirdo who sang to her from the back of his parents' car and some other person that she had yet to learn the name of that worked out at the front desk, wasn't enough.

Soon enough Beca found herself sucked into the world of acapella singing when she was caught singing in the showers by one of the leaders of the Barden Bellas, Chloe was her name. Beca showed up to the auditions and was accepted into the group.

At Hood Night, Jesse, who seemed to be a bit tipsy, started climbing over the seats in the amphitheatre, calling out her name like some sort of bird call. Weirdo.

" Beca! Beca! Becaw! Becaw!" He called letting out a laugh on the last one. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?"

"No," she answered trying not to laugh at his antics.

"You're one of those acapella girls, I'm one of those acapella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable."

"You're really drunk right now, I don't think you're going to remember any of this." She said.

"No, I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry." He laughed.

Then she proceeded to shove him backwards to see if he'd fall over from being drunk but to her dismay he came right back, twice. He offered to get her a drink and shortly after he left she was bombarded by Chloe, who had no concern with personal space, claiming something about them becoming fast friends or something. Then Jesse returned with her drink, clearly even more drunk than he had been before, singing along with Andy Grammer's Keep Your Head Up while murmuring something about not knowing the words.

Soon enough Beca found herself becoming more comfortable around Jesse. They had a few fights throughout the school year. The first time hadn't been so bad but then she yelled at him after he tried jumping to defend her after Aubrey said something about him and Beca hooking up after the Semi-Finals, after she supposedly screwed up their performance by trying to liven up their usually boring set but improving with one of her favorite songs, Bulletproof.

That had been the last straw. She attempted to go to his dorm and apologize.

"Jesse, I know you're in there, I can smell popcorn." She said after knocking. "Jesse, come on, open up!"

His door flew open making her jump. The look on her face made her heart fall to her stomach, which was not a feeling she was used to. She had really taken a liking to Jesse, fighting with him was just so much easier for her than acting on her feelings that she'd discovered that she had for him.

"Hey, I tried to call you, I left you a bunch of messages," she started.

"Yeah, I got 'em," he replied with an angry expression.

"I'm sorry that we fought, I was mad and I overreacted and I just- Aubrey makes me crazy."

"Seriously?" he questioned. "You think I'm mad because you yelled at me?"

"No, I know-"

"No, you don't. You think you know but you don't. You push away anyone who could possibly care about you, why is that?" he continued.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. Well, kind of.

"Well you better figure it out because I'm done with…whatever this is."

"Jesse," she tried to stop him.

"I'm done" he responded, closing the door in her face.

She didn't see much of Jesse until the night of Finals. He was never at the radio station, at least not when she was. He'd probably convinced Luke to give him a different shift. She would occasionally get a glimpse of the back of his head on the days of the week that they had classes together. Other than that, she never saw him.

When the Bellas went to go backstage to prep for their performance that was the first time she'd actually really gotten to see him.

"Hey," she spoke.

He turned around and looked at her, seeing that her guard was down. She wasn't hiding from him anymore and he tried so hard to ignore it.

"Hey," he answered.

"Good luck," she looked really nervous and it took all he had not to look her over in the outfit she was wearing which clearly wasn't the typical Bella uniform.

"Thanks," A small smile crossed his face. "You too," he replied before moving over by one of the stage curtains to wait for his time to go onto the stage.

The rest of the Trebles, besides Bumper who was missing in action, started with the intro to the song and soon enough Jesse was out on the stage, throwing himself into the song and Beca couldn't help herself, she watched him.

Up next was the Bellas. She blew into the pitch pipe and counted to four. Aubrey began to sing the opening lines of Price Tag followed soon after by Chloe. The butterflies in Beca's stomach began to go wild when her part neared.

Then she sang out the lyrics to a song that had become such an important part of her life within the past few months. It was one she constantly listened to on repeat and now she hoped that they would do her justice.

Hey Hey Hey Hey

She sang as she walked through the arms of her teammates. No, they were friends now, not just a team.

Won't you come see about me,

I'll be alone dancin you know it baby,

Tell me your troubles and doubts,

Givin me everything inside and out,

Don't you forget about me,

As you walk on by, Will you call my name,

As you walk on by, will you call my name,

As you walk on by Will you call my name

Somehow her eyes found Jesse in the audience, his hand moving into the air in a mock fist pump like Bender did in The Breakfast Club. Seeing his response made her smile and it fed her performance as she threw herself into the song, punching her own fist in the air in a response to Jesse's.

I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala

The Bellas continued singing the mix that Beca had created for the night and finished with a bang. After the audience went crazy, giving them a standing ovation for their performance, the Bellas made their way off the stage, Beca in the lead.

Her smile was beaming by the time she reached their reserved row of seats, and she was practically skipping over to him. There was a smile on his face that just made her feel good inside.

"I told you, endings are the best part." He joked.

"You're such a weirdo," she exclaimed before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close until his lips touched hers. Then it was like a firework show behind the lids of her eyes and a warm sensation was creeping into her stomach and up the back of her neck. She could feel people staring, their eyes practically burning into the back of her head, but she didn't care. Kissing Jesse was one of the greatest things she'd ever experienced. Sure, he was a bit of a nerd, but damn this boy could kiss.

They pulled away from each other and just stared at each other.

"What was-" Jesse started to say but Beca cut him off.

"I pushed you away because I was scared of it ending the way my parents marriage ended. I didn't want you to walk away once you realized how broken I was. I was scared and I didn't know what else to do and I'm sorry that I hurt you but I just-"

Now it was Jesse's turn to cut her off by covering her mouth with his. It wasn't a long, lingering kiss like their first one had been, but it made her feel just the same. I could really see myself falling in love with this boy, she said to herself.

Jesse, on the other hand, had already fallen head-over-heels in love with Beca. It really hadn't taken much.

The Finals host came out onto the stage before he cleared his throat to announce who had placed. Beca and Jesse pulled away from each other, then Jesse reached over and took her hand.

"Whatever happens, I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Jesse."

They turned to the stage where the host held an open envelope, "In third place…the University of Virginia Hulabaloos!"

The audience applauded as they went up to take their trophy.

"In second place…The Barden University Treblemakers!"

Jesse gave Beca's hand a gentle squeeze before he pulled his hand away from hers, meeting her eyes before walking onto the stage with the rest of his group to claim their trophy.

"And in first place, winners of the 2012 ICCA's… The Barden Bellas!"

Fat Amy began screaming and jumping for joy. Beca lead her team up onto the stage where they all huddled around the trophy while a guy from the local newspaper took their picture.

Back at the hotel, Beca and Jesse had a little celebration of their own, a little impromptu makeout session. What? Jesse might be a nerd, but he was a pretty damn hot one.

Beca decided to stay at Barden for a full four year diploma. Soon enough graduation day had came and went. Beca and Jesse had already discussed their plans on where they were going to go after they graduated.

Going to LA was still dead set in Beca's mind. Music had been one of the only things she had really loved, until she met Jesse. Yes, she knew she loved him but she was scared to tell him. It wasn't because she didn't think that he loved her, she knew he did, he looked at her everday like she was the greatest thing in the world, well maybe his world at least but those three words had still remained unspoken between the two of them.

Jesse decided that he wanted to stay with Beca, he wasn't about to let her get away.

(They'll get there Friday if they leave tonight)

(She sneaks out at three thirty in the morning)  
(Leaves a note so she won't see her daddy cry)

Almost a month had gone by since graduation. Beca was temporarily living with her dad and stepmother, she really wasn't all that bad. Her plans were to leave as soon as she could. She made plans with Jesse that they were going to leave early in the morning so she didn't have to face her dad. She figured that if they left today, or rather early tomorrow, they'd be there by Friday (it's Tuesday night so they'd be leaving tomorrow morning)

At exactly three thirty the next morning she was awakened by a text on her phone from Jesse.

To: Beca

From: Jesse

You ready?

She grabbed her bags and headed for the door. Before she left she wrote her dad a note at used a magnet to attach it to the refrigerator.

Dad,

I just wanted to thank you for forcing me into an education at Barden four years ago. I'm really glad that you did. I'm sorry that I don't get to see you before I go but I just wanted to tell you that, even after everything that we've been through, I really do love you. I promise that I will try and visit you whenever I can, but for now this is goodbye. Actually, it's not even a goodbye, just a 'See you later.'

Much Love,

Becs.

After she wrote the note for her dad she said Jesse a text telling him she was on her way out the door.

(He cuts the engine when he coasts in the driveway)

(She slides in and gives him one kiss for the road)

As Jesse's beat up Jeep pulled into the driveway, he killed the engine and just coasted the rest of the way. By the time he got to the end, Beca was already outside waiting and the she walked around to the back and threw in her luggage. She walked to the passenger door and opened the door. She hopped into her seat and leaned over to kiss him on the lips before they headed for the highway.

(No friends and no family, no job out there waiting)  
(The whole town will call them crazy but they gotta go)

Jesse reached over and took Beca's hand in his. Her hand was shaking, she was nervous, hell he was nervous too. They had no guarantee of anything once they made it to LA. It was just going to be the two of them, they wouldn't know anyone. Everyone probably thought that they were nuts for running off together but honestly Jesse didn't care.

As they drove down the highway Beca switched on the radio. The only station she could get to come in clearly was a country station, which was perfectly okay because she didn't have anything against country music.

The song was relaxing and she'd have to remember some of the lyrics so that she could buy the song once they got settled in LA. Beca just sat back and closed her eyes while she listened to the lyrics of the song.

(Cause when you're young and in love, yeah)  
(You might do some things that don't seem all that smart)  
(Cause there ain't no greater distance)  
(Than the eighteen inches from your head to your heart, yeah)

Soon enough Beca fell asleep and was later awoken by Jesse who told her that they were stopping at a hotel for the night and they'd get back on the road as soon as they got some rest.

(They can barely make rent on a rundown apartment)  
(She's waiting tables and he's a valet)

They've been living in LA for almost six months and they're scrapping bottom to get by in their rented, rundown apartment. A few weeks after they had gotten to LA, Beca had gotten a job as a waitress in a fancy restaurant and Jesse soon landed the job as the parking valet at the same place.

They didn't have much extra cash so they only spent it on the things that they absolutely needed. Beca was pretty bummed that she hadn't been able to just get a job in the music industry like she wanted, she was still looking around for one but hadn't found one yet. Jesse was having a hard time finding his dream job too. He wanted to score movies and sent out sample works to as many companies that he could but no one seemed interested at the moment.

(They're behind on the bills and the car's barely running)  
(But he buys a ring with the tips that he's saved)

Even with both of their paychecks going towards the electric and heating bills, they were still behind. Whenever they thought that they'd gotten ahead, their bills would get a little bit higher. And to top that all off, Jesse's old Jeep that he's had since they move out there was starting to only want to work every so often. It's a good thing that they could walk anywhere that they wanted to go or, if it was too far, they could catch the bus.

Jesse knew that Beca knew that he loved her but he wanted to do something more to prove it to her. He'd been planning for a while on what he wanted to do so he'd taken his tips and saved them up. Today was the day he was going to visit the jeweler to pick out a special ring for Beca because he wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

He told her to meet him at the Italian restaurant, a couple blocks away from where they worked, after her shift was over. And he told her to dress up.

When Beca walked into the restaurant Jesse couldn't take his eyes off of her form looking absolutely ravishing in a midnight blue knee length dress. Once she got closer he got up and pulled out her chair for her, waiting for her to sit, before he pushed it back in a little.

After taking his seat again he reached across the table and took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers, and looked into her eyes.

"Beca," he began. "We've been through so much in our lives. Ever since I saw you that first day at Barden, I knew you were something special, after all, I don't just sing out of the back of cars to anyone." She laughed at this, recalling the memory of him serenading her with a Kansas song on the day she'd arrived at Barden. "And you know that I love you more than I ever imagined one person could love another, Becs." He rose from his chair, digging into to pocket of his dress pants where the black velvet box was.

Beca's eyes went wide, she knew what was happening and for once she wasn't scared, she wouldn't run. Jesse loved her and she loved Jesse. Her mouth gapped open and a gasp escaped through her lips as he pulled the small square box from his pockets.

At the sight of her reaction, Jesse was grinning like a fool. He knew Beca wasn't going to run away, she loved him and he loved her, he had for what seemed like forever now. He lowered himself onto one knee and opened the box to reveal a very delicate, very Beca –like ring. "Beca, there's only one person I want to spend the rest of my life with, to spend forever with. That person is you. I love you Rebecca Danielle Mitchell. Will you marry me?"

He'd barely gotten those last words out before he had his arms full of Beca. She hurled herself at him and repeated her answer over and over in his ear.

"Yes, Jesse Scott Swanson, I will marry you!" Beca was able to say before Jesse crushed his mouth to hers.

Once they broke apart, Beca told him, "I love you too, weirdo!" Jesse smiled because he was never going to get tired of hearing her say that.

Back at the apartment they celebrated their engagement. When Jesse woke up the next morning to find cold sheets where Beca was supposed to be he almost freaked out but then he smelled bacon and heard the sound of Beca singing along to the radio. He got out of bed, pulling on a pair of his pajama pants that were lying discarded by the foot of the bed.

He walked up behind Beca just as she was at the chorus of the song, a song he'd recognized but he couldn't remember where he'd heard.

(When you're young and in love, yeah,)  
(You might do some things that don't seem all that smart,)  
(Cause there ain't no greater distance)  
(Than the eighteen inches from your head to your heart.)

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered into her ear before leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Good morning, handsome," she turned to him, smiling. "I made you some breakfast. Go ahead and sit down and I'll bring it over when it's ready." She added before giving him a light peck on the lips.

After breakfast, the pair called up each of their parents to make the announcement that they were engaged.

Beca's parents had been a little disappointed that she was going to get married so young but they were okay with it because they knew that Jesse loved their daughter just as much as their daughter loved him.

Jesse's parents had been a little easier going about it. They were happy for the couple telling them that as long as they were happy and this was what they wanted then they had their blessing.

They were married in early October the next year. Beca's wedding dress had been white strapless tea-length dress with a sweetheart neckline and a waist accented in a white floral sash. Her shoes were silver and the bouquet was made up of daisies and daffodils. Jesse's tux was a classic black jacket with a white button up underneath and a silver necktie. There was also a small daisy tucked into the front pocket of his jacket.

One of Jesse's nephews was the ring bearer and Beca's little step sister was the flower girl. Beca had called up all her friends she had made during the years she'd been a Bella. Chloe had agreed to be her Maid of Honor and the other Bellas were Bridesmaids, all fitted into silver dresses that flattered them.

Jesse had called up his Treble friends, except Bumper, whom nobody seemed to have any knowledge of his whereabouts and it was no surprise when he asked Benji to be his Best Man.

Beca and Jesse exchanged their vows and shared a heartfelt kiss when the minister had pronounced them husband and wife. Then they walked down the aisle again, except this time as Mr. and Mrs. Jesse Swanson.

Surprisingly, Jesse and Beca fit well into the life of a married couple. Everything worked out for them. Beca was finally able to get a job in the music industry and Jesse got his dream job when a director heard one of the songs he'd written and sent out. They were making better money now so they were able to move out of their apartment and into an actual house.

(Last thing they need is another mouth to feed, but they want one,)  
(They're just kids themselves but that's gonna change in nine more months,)

A few months down the road, Beca woke with a nauseous feeling in her stomach. She made it to the bathroom just in time for the contents of her stomach to empty into the porcelain bowl.

Jesse had woken up to find that Beca was not next to him, he got up a looked to see that the bathroom door was shut, well almost shut. From inside he heard Beca throwing up so he pushed open the door to find his wife leaning against the toilet, hands clutching her stomach.

"Hey, Becs, are you alright?" Jesse asked, concerned.

Beca heaved into the bowl once more and Jesse held her hair back before he got an answer.

"I think I must have eaten some bad food or something. I'll be okay." She answered trying to pull herself up off the floor.

Jesse, who was already up off the floor, leaned over to help Beca up before asking, "Want me to make you something?"

"I'll just take some ginger ale for right now. Thanks, Jesse."

Weeks went by and Beca still wasn't feeling any better. To top it all off she was late, like two weeks late.

She was a little freaked out so she stopped at the convenience store on her way home from work to pick up a few pregnancy tests so that she could be positive about whether she was pregnant or not.

When she got home, she locked herself in the bathroom and took the first test. It came back positive.

She took the other two tests which both came back as positive. Yup, she was definitely pregnant. She'd make sure to tell Jesse the news tonight.

Jesse got home a few hours after Beca. He goes into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge before going upstairs to find Beca. When he found her, she was lying on their bed, sleeping. It took him three long strides and he was kneeling down to kiss her head. This gesture caused her to stir and her eyes opened and her face cracked into a wide smile.

"Hey there, sleepy head," he chuckled.

"Hey," she grinned and moved to sit up. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Beca? Is everything okay?"

"Do you remember what you told me at aca-initiation night our freshman year?"

"I told you 'You're one of those acapella girls, I'm one of those acapella boys and we're going to have aca-children…"

"It's inevitable," she said cutting him off.

It took a few minutes for it to register in his brain what it was that she was saying.

"Oh my gosh Beca you're-We're- I'm gonna be-"

"Yup," she said popping the 'p' "I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a daddy!"

"And you're gonna be a mommy. A great mommy at that." He said excitedly before leaning in to kiss her lips.

(She wakes him up at three thirty in the morning,)  
(Ready or not their new life's gonna start,)

About nine months later, Beca woke up and was overcome with pain from a contraction. The baby was coming. Tonight.

She rolled over to look at the clock. Three Thirty.

"Jesse, wake up. We have to get to the hospital, now!" she exclaimed while jabbing a finger into his side to wake him.

The got to the hospital and Beca went into labor. She screamed at Jesse the whole time, blaming him for the pain she was in. He kept calm and whispered calm, encouraging words in her ear, holding her hand the whole time, no matter how hard she held onto it.

(Seven pounds and eighteen inches,)  
(The doctor lays that new baby's head right on her heart.)

The doctor walked in just then, carrying a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. He gently set the bundle down into Beca's outstretched arms.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Swanson. You have a beautiful baby girl. A healthy seven pounds, eighteen inches.

The doctor walked out of the room after filling out the birth certificate for Jesse and Beca's daughter Sophia Marie Swanson.

One night, Jesse came home from work to find Beca rocking Sophia to sleep in the nursery, singing to her that familiar tune again.

(When you're young and in love, yeah,)  
(You might do some things that don't seem all that smart,)  
(But thank God for those eighteen inches,)  
(The distance it is from your head to your heart, yeah, yeah, yeah.)

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end of it. I hope everything made sense. Please don't hesitate to correct any mistakes that I may have made. Please let me know what you think. If you have any requests for songfics that you'd like me to write like this one please leave it in a review or send me a PM. Hope you liked this little one shot of mine and I hope to write more stories for you all to read soon! 
> 
> I love you awesome nerds!
> 
> Mallory


End file.
